


House With A Mean Face

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, idk jon and martin walk home, the relationship's only like. budding but it's heavily implied, this is still in nebulous s2 time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Martin tells Jon about a house that looks mean and scary.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	House With A Mean Face

"I'm telling you, Jon, the house was *looking* at me. It was sneering at me." Martin was walking after Jon, trying to convince him that he should be allowed to stay in the Archives once again instead of having to walk past this mean looking house every day.

Jon stopped and turned around to look at Martin, who stopped just short of running into him. "Martin. Just because you have stayed here before doesn't mean you need to keep staying here. I'm sure it's just that they changed their curtains or something, alright?"

"They didn't change their curtains! It's on the outside of the house, it's the windows but also the door, they look like.... They look hungry, Jon."

A moment passed, Jon clearly trying to figure out what was worth his effort, and then looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Do you want me to walk home with you?"

Martin tried his best to hide his blush but failed miserably. "I, you, what? I don't think that's..."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Necessary? Well then great, it can't be that bad then."

The choice that Jon had just given him made him look back and forth quickly, trying to figure something out. 

The split decision came out of his mouth before he could finish thinking things through. "No, you can... You can walk home with me if you'd like. Don't you have something else you'd rather be doing?"

His level glare said all it needed to, considering the sheer number of times anyone in the Archives had asked him if he had something to do after work and the fact that there was only one single time he did have something going on, and it was when Tim forgot about the office Holiday Party that evening. "That's settled then. Now don't you have something to get back to?" The quick dismissal surprised Martin only because the whole conversation had gone so differently than he had anticipated. 

\----

At the end of the workday, Martin was a bit anxious about having Jon walk home with him, not entirely (although partially) because he was worried about the state of his flat, but mostly because if Jon didn't see that the house looked mean, Martin would sound a bit mad and desperate, and he would've wasted Jon's time. 

Martin walked towards Jon's office and found him walking towards Martin's. "Shall we?" Martin asked, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. 

Jon shrugged. "I guess we might as well."

They exchanged plenty of small talk while they walked but the entire time Martin was worrying about a myriad of different things that he knew Jon would just give him a disapproving scowl if he brought up. They finally made it to the corner where Martin turned and saw the scary house, and Jon was in the middle of saying something when they turned the corner and he just stopped. Stopped talking, stopped walking. 

"Is that the house?"

Martin looked down the street at it again for a brief moment before looking back at Jon. "Yeah, that's it. I told you it looked mean." 

"There's a difference between 'mean' and 'absolutely and intensely terrifying,' Martin."

Martin thought about it for a moment. "Maybe I've spent a little too much time working in the Archives. Just looks... Like you know when you accidentally do something wrong and Elias gives you that absolute death glare?"

Jon didn't say anything in response, but raised an eyebrow at Martin.

"Okay well maybe you don't, but it looks a lot like Elias' disapproving death glare."

Jon tilted his head a little to the right. "You know, it does really look like Elias. I think that might be the most terrifying part about it, actually."

Martin started chuckling at that and once Jon joined suit. Martin started to actually laugh. 

When the laughter died down, Jon looked at Martin again. "I do think that this is bad news though. How close are we to your flat?"

"It's down the road that way, then a few buildings down on the right from the Elias house." Martin pointed directly at the Elias house. 

"Hm." Jon looked around the area for a moment. "Why don't we go around the block, grab your things, and then you can stay over at my - well, Georgie's - flat for the night? Get someone to look into this more tomorrow?" 

Martin froze, not entirely sure how to respond to the offer. He started to speak quickly though. "Sure, that sounds great. Better than the Archives at least. Let's... Let's do that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Bet yall thought I forgot about this series, huh? Nah, I've just been super tired and depressed from my senior year of college and so I'm finally starting to actually recover from the insane burnout. But yeah hope yall are ready for me to write fics again! I'm currently also open for requests for fics, you can check my pinned on either tumblr or twitter, both of which are mercutiglo! I'll write you whatever you want! It could even be original stuff! So yeah if you look over there, there's a list of things I will and wont do!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little fic, if you did and wanted to throw me a kudos and a comment that'd be neat.


End file.
